Calles blancas y regalos difíciles
by Belleste
Summary: Rachel ayuda a Kurt con sus compras de Navidad. Nueva York es una ciudad con muchas opciones. (Parte del proyecto Glee Season Fix, versión en español del Especial Navidad)


Nueva York, siempre considerada la ciudad gris por los gigantes de hormigón que tan característicos son de su horizonte, se había convertido ahora en el paisaje blanco perfecto para una postal navideña. 2013 había brindado un invierno de récord, las temperaturas cada día más bajas y los viandantes cada vez más difíciles de reconocer bajo gorros y bufandas. Nueva York nunca se detenía; incluso cuando el frío era tan punzante que ardía en las gargantas, los neoyorquinos seguían poblando las calles de su ciudad como si ya fueran inmunes a los desajustes que acompañaban las diferentes estaciones.

Es algo que sorprendió a Rachel durante los primeros meses que pasó en la ciudad de los rascacielos, la marea de gente que nunca desaparecía ni parecía aminorar, fuera la época del año que fuera. Ahora, pero, Rachel era una más de esa inacabable ola de neoyorquinos en movimiento, demasiado ocupados para dejar que el frío pusiera freno a su día a día. Kurt también parecía haberse adaptado con facilidad a las temperaturas extremas, aunque probablemente era porque disfrutaba teniendo un armario tan variado. Ohio no permitía lucir según qué conjuntos.

Aún así, ambos agradecieron el acogedor ambiente de Tommy Hilfiger una vez cruzaron sus puertas y el reconfortante calor de su interior les golpeó en las mejillas sonrojadas por el viento, haciendo que la nieve en sus botas se derritiera despacio junto con el frío que había calado sus huesos.

—¿Qué idea tenías? Yo creo que esta es una monada —dijo Rachel, cogiendo una pajarita de uno de los estantes de la tienda y enseñándosela a Kurt.

—Ya tiene una así.

A Kurt le bastó una ojeada rápida en su dirección para reconocer el complemento que sujetaba en sus manos, la había anudado demasiadas veces como para olvidarla. Rachel miró la pajarita otra vez, los ojos entornados en una mueca de confusión. El estampado era de un amarillo chillón que bien podría pasar por el plumaje de un canario, pero el mate de la tela usada suavizaba el conjunto y creaba un contraste agradable a la vista. Llamaba demasiado la atención para pasarse por alto, pero aún así no le sonaba haberla visto antes.

—¿Enserio? ¿Ésta también? ¡Me has dicho lo mismo con todas las que hemos visto y hemos estado ya en cinco tiendas!

—Ya sabes cómo es —Kurt murmuró, apenas prestándole atención, demasiado ocupado repasando con la mirada todos los rincones del local—. Y ya te he dicho que no quiero comprarle otra pajarita, tiene miles y todo el mundo le regala lo mismo.

El suspiro de Rachel fue audible desde la otra punta de la sala, tanto que Kurt se vio prácticamente obligado a dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria, que sólo generó otro mohín de disgusto.

—No sé por qué te he acompañado, ya sabía que esto acabaría siendo eterno.

Cuando Kurt preguntó a Rachel si podía acompañarle a buscar un regalo de Navidad para Blaine, la primera reacción de Rachel fue un tajante "no". Estaba demasiado ocupada, incluso durante las vacaciones, para dedicar tiempo a nada que no fuera los ensayos de 'Funny Girl'. El preestreno de Siracusa estaba ya tan cerca que había tomado por costumbre evitar mirar el calendario cada vez que pasaba junto a él en el apartamento, sólo para ahorrarse el nudo en el estómago que le provocaba pensar en ello. El tiempo se le echaba encima, y aunque Rachel Berry no fuera una para dejarse carcomer por los nervios, era innegable que toda esta presión estaba ahondando en su perseverancia.

Aún así, Kurt siempre lograba convencerla. Un par de palabras contundentes sobre lo importante que era tomarse un descanso para rendir mejor y la promesa de invitarla a un trozo de tarta de su pastelería favorita al volver fueron suficiente. Probablemente Kurt ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta incluso antes de que ella misma lo decidiera.

—Podrías aprovechar para hacer tus compras también. ¿Tú no tienes que hacer regalos?

La réplica de Kurt la dejó brevemente en silencio, algo que había sido poco habitual en ella una vez, pero que hacía meses que se había vuelto cotidiano. Sus amigos habían dejado de preguntarle qué le pasaba por la cabeza durante esos largos episodios de mutismo, porque no necesitaban más que mirarla a los ojos para saberlo.

Rachel solía creer que una canción era bienvenida en cualquier momento si era la adecuada, pero ya no era la misma persona que fantaseaba con mostrar al mundo su talento desde un escenario y creía que eso era lo único que importaba. Había aprendido que se daban situaciones, sucesos en la vida, que eran demasiado emotivos para llenarlos de algo más que no fuera un silencio. Recordar a Finn regalarle una estrella la última Navidad que habían pasado juntos fue uno de esos momentos.

—Sólo tengo que comprar algo a mis padres para Hanukkah. Nada más.

Como siempre, Kurt entendió la aflicción en su voz incluso aunque ella no hubiera tenido intención de hacerla notar. A veces no podía evitar mostrarse vulnerable, aunque ciertamente lo intentara, sobre todo frente a él. No encontraba justo recordarle a Kurt la pérdida de su hermano, aunque ella misma no pudiera dejar de pensar en ello.

Kurt se limitó a cogerle la mano y apretársela cariñosamente. Era un gesto sencillo, pero lleno de significado que logró disipar el leve brillo que se había asomado a sus ojos y amenazaba con intensificarse.

—Bueno, ¿no se hacen ocho regalos para Hanukkah? Ya es mucho trabajo, no te lo cambiaría. Tengo tan poca imaginación que si tuviera que comprarle ocho regalos a Blaine probablemente le regalaría siete copias de '¡Qué bello es vivir!' y un bote de gomina.

Eso hizo sonreír a Rachel genuinamente. Habían dejado atrás Tommy Hilfiger y ahora caminaban sin prisa por la parte menos concurrida de la Quinta Avenida. El día seguía igual que había despertado, con cielo gris y aceras blancas, y las luces navideñas que adornaban los escaparates de las tiendas brillaban con un halo rojizo y dorado que convertía las calles en un mágico contraste de texturas y colores.

—Pero qué dices, si eres la persona más imaginativa que conozco. Seguro que se te ocurrirían siete regalos estupendos. Y un bote de gomina, claro.

La carcajada que dejó escapar Kurt tiñó momentáneamente el aire frente a él con el calor de su aliento. El ambiente entre ambos había vuelto a ser casual y ligero, y Rachel agradeció una vez más que les resultara tan sencillo moverse de un tema de conversación a otro sin dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que evocaban en ellos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron casi por inercia frente a la entrada de Anthropology, uno de sus rincones favoritos y parada obligatoria cada vez que iban de compras. Recorrer sus pasillos se había convertido en un pasatiempo compartido, y nunca fallaba en encandilarles.

—También podrías comprarme algo a mí, si necesitas una excusa para distraerte.

—Ya te he comprado algo, tonto. Os he comprado algo a todos. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

La atención de Rachel se desvió momentáneamente a un perchero lleno de bolsos, pero Kurt negó levemente con la cabeza. Demasiado juveniles, incluso para alguien de diecinueve años.

—A Artie le he comprado una memoria USB de última generación que, según el hombre de la tienda, puede almacenar más de mil horas de vídeo. Aunque también podría ser que me estafara y sea simplemente un USB normal y corriente con forma de cactus. Al menos el cactus es gracioso, tiene cara y sonríe.

La tienda se estaba llenando rápidamente y el repiqueteo de las conversaciones ajenas se estaba volviendo demasiado entusiasta para su gusto, así que volvieron a salir sin comprar nada. El anochecer se ceñía ya sobre la ciudad y había empezado a nevar, pero desde algún lugar se podía oír la suave melodía de 'Silent Night' y eso les hizo aminorar la marcha durante el paseo de vuelta al metro.

—Sam fue el más fácil de todos, sorprendentemente. Fui a FAO Schwarz y le compré un cómic, la edición coleccionista, que me llamó la atención porque el cachas con mallas de la portada llevaba un sombrero que me recordó al peinado de Lumière del musical de 'La Bella y la Bestia'—continuó Rachel, aún rememorando sus hazañas para encontrar los regalos de Navidad de sus amigos.

—¿Qué le has comprado a Blaine? A lo mejor me ayudas a inspirarme.

Rachel tardó unos segundos en responder a la pregunta de Kurt, y cuando lo hizo fue con la mirada baja y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

—Bueno, a Blaine, pues… -su voz se fue apagando despacio al tiempo que sus labios se fruncían, dejando a Kurt la nada difícil tarea de adivinar el porqué.

—Le has comprado una pajarita, ¿no?

Rachel se limitó a asentir.

—Sí… ¡Oye, yo no soy su prometida! ¡No hace falta que me esfuerce tanto! No tenía ni idea de qué otra cosa comprarle, incluso tú te has quedado sin ideas.

El dramático jadeo de indignación que lanzó Kurt hizo girar algunas cabezas a su paso.

—¡No me he quedado sin ideas! Sólo estoy… yendo despacio, para encontrar el regalo adecuado. No quiero precipitarme y comprar algo que sea menos que perfecto.

Rachel sonrió pícaramente para sí, ya acostumbrada a su mejor amigo y su entrañable costumbre de nunca admitir una derrota.

—Claro… Lo que me había parecido.

La nieve caía sin fuerza, espolvoreando las aceras y coloreando sus pestañas de blanco. Rachel caminaba con su brazo enlazado con el de Kurt, y éste dedicó un segundo a observarla con calma bajo las luces de la ciudad. Parecía tranquila, relajada por fin. Kurt no pudo evitar indagar un poco más.

—¿Y a mí? ¿Qué me has comprado?

—Si de verdad crees que te lo voy a decir es que no me conoces, Kurt Hummel. Vas a tener que esperar al día de Navidad, como todos.


End file.
